


【寡红】我在未来等你

by DLDWDR



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLDWDR/pseuds/DLDWDR
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	【寡红】我在未来等你

Wanda醒来时，发现自己正置身于一片冰天雪地之中，额间传来的金属质感让她不敢轻易乱动。  
“Who are you.How did you get in？”  
有些熟悉的沙哑嗓音让Wanda对此刻跨坐在自己身上用枪抵着她脑袋的人产生了巨大的好奇。她稍微撑起身子昂起头想将对方看清楚一些，却被那人用空着的那只手肘迅速压回地面。  
待她凑上来，Wanda才终于看清了面前的少女。“Natasha？！”  
她几乎是惊叫出来，女孩长着一张和Natasha几乎一模一样的脸，唯一不同的，是少女稚气未脱的脸庞和倔强防备的眼神与那位成熟稳重的特工全然相反。  
“Who are you？”  
“抱歉，这个问题是我先问你的才对。”少女轻蔑地笑了笑，用枪杆拍了拍Wanda的脸。  
“我在打猎时不小心滑下来，撞到头部晕了过去。”  
“你说谎的技术可不怎么样。”少女漫不经心地用衣袖擦拭着枪杆，有些好笑的看着身下的人。  
Wanda几乎确定了面前的少女就是年幼的Natasha，除了长了一张和Natasha一样的脸以外，就连拆穿她谎言时的口吻都是一模一样。  
“你是…Natalia？”像是想起了什么，Wanda试探地问道。  
“你到底是谁？”从对方口中听到自己的名字，少女眼中的戒备又森严了几分，手指也扣在板机上准备着。  
Wanda撇了一眼胸前的时间宝石，在脑海中理了理思绪。自从拉各斯事件后，她总会无数次在夜里在梦见当天的场景，那声巨大的声响和人们的哭喊声夹杂着闯入Wanda的耳膜，那些声音如此的真实，仿佛一场逃不开的劫难。  
也正是如此，她才会想到要向Doctor Strange借来时间宝石希望回到过去以弥补她所犯下的错。但历史不可能被轻易改变，对方几乎没有任何思考的就拒绝了。Wanda只好趁着把他灌醉的间隙，偷偷将宝石取走，却因不知道如果正确使用，导致在穿梭时时间混乱，这才来到了这里，没想到竟会遇到少年时代的Natasha，也算是意外的收获。  
“回答我！”见对方久久没有回应，Natalia抬高了音量，扣着板机的手紧了紧，威胁性地瞪着Wanda。  
Wanda觉得此刻一脸认真的小Natasha有些可爱，稚气的脸庞上是与她外表不符合的凶狠。她暗自在手心凝聚着魔法能量，不管怎么说，还是要先把她从自己身上弄下来。Natasha这家伙，果然是在任何时候都要占上风。Wanda回想起往日交欢时她在自己身上驰骋的模样，不禁发出了这样的感叹。  
身体突然的悬空让Natalia有些意外，她想扳动板机冲着眼前被一阵红色能量包围着的奇怪女孩扫射，手指却不受自己控制的僵持住。  
Wanda绞了她的枪后便把她放了下来。“我没有恶意，Natash…哦不，Natalia。”她往前走近了几步，受了惊的少女伸出一只手横在她们中间，“你别过来。”  
“我不会伤害你的。”她举起双手，表明自己的诚意。  
“先回答我的问题。”女孩稍微放松了些，站在原地死死地盯着她。  
“我从很远的地方过来，不知道为什么突然失去了意识，当我醒来时就已经在这里了。”Wanda不知道该如何向她解释时间宝石的事，也不知道该怎么表明自己的身份，难不成要告诉她，你不要害怕，我是你未来的老婆我是不会伤害你的？不被当成神经病才怪。  
“你刚刚那是什么招数？”少女将信将疑，对Wanda体内的那股能量却十分好奇。  
“是我的混沌魔法，与生俱来的一种能力。”怕自己词不达意，Wanda双手一挥，将地上的积雪凝聚在空中，形成一个巨大的雪球，然后向远方砸去。  
“Cool！”Natalia看着她，掩饰不住的兴奋。  
“这不算什么。”看到小Natasha被自己的魔法所吸引，Wanda有些得意，毕竟她严厉的训练官平时总是严格要求自己不能乱用魔法。  
“你叫什么名字，怎么会认识我？”女孩走到她身旁，依旧打量着她。  
小Natasha的一举一动都牵动着Wanda的心，小小一只的可爱模样总会让人想要捏捏她的脸把她抱在怀里哄着。  
“我叫Wanda Maximoff，至于我是谁，你以后会知道的。”  
Natalia眯起眼睛，一手撑在下巴上思考着，像只狡黠的小狐狸。  
“好吧，如果我们还能再见的话。”

之后的几天，Wanda在红房附近扎了根，Natalia偶尔会在结束训练后来找她，两人坐一起聊聊天，又或者在Natalia的要求下给她展示自己的魔法。  
某天晚上，Natalia在所有人都睡下后又偷偷溜出来找Wanda。  
“hey，我来了。”看着在树下等候着的Wanda，有些激动的朝她跑去。  
“你今天迟了些。”Wanda自然的搂过她的肩，Natalia也并不排斥，甚至可以说，她非常享受。  
“今晚的对手难搞了些，被放倒两次之后还挣扎着想爬起来，耽误了点时间。”Natalia本想着快速将对方解决后可以尽快赶来赴约，却被那人延误了不少时间，Natalia非常不高兴，而对手的结局非常凄惨。  
“我有东西给你。”Wanda打开了身旁的纸盒递给她。  
“这是…甜甜圈？！”看着面前三个裹着焦糖色泽诱人的甜甜圈，Natalia有些吃惊。  
“嗯！我跑了好远的路才买回来的，你试试喜不喜欢。”  
看着Natalia小心翼翼地拿起一块塞进嘴里，然后露出了满足的笑容，Wanda觉得，其实她也不过是一个渴望有人能够给她关爱的孩子罢了，她也会有想吃的食物和不用一直隐忍的情绪。  
“谢谢，很好吃。”Natalia擦了擦嘴。这是她第一次吃甜甜圈，平时要训练，自己的饮食起居都被严格的控制着，除了日复一日的枯燥训练，就是复杂危险的任务，几乎没有时间是留给她自己的，更别提去品尝什么美味的食物。  
“你之前提到过的Natasha，是和我很像的人吗？”两人捡了些树枝升起一团火围坐在树下，Natalia透过火光看着对面被熏得脸微红的Wanda问道。  
“嗯，很像。”什么很像，你们简直一模一样好吗？只不过是年龄的区别罢了。Wanda心里琢磨着。“她是我很重要的人。”  
“噢。”不知道为什么，听到Wanda谈论别人，还是一个她很看重的人，Natalia有些失落。  
察觉到小姑娘的不悦，Wanda挪到她旁边一手揽过她的肩膀安抚道，“是和Natalia一样重要的人。”  
小姑娘有些不好意思的笑了，用脑袋在她肩头蹭了蹭。撒起娇来的小Nat简直是一剂让Wanda拒绝不了的毒药，她愿意为了她做任何事，只要是她想要的，拼了命都想打包好呈献在她面前。

和Natalia相处的时间过得很快，不知不觉Wanda来到这里已经一个月了。她每天最期待的，就是看着辛苦了一天的小姑娘见到她时兴冲冲跑过来的模样。听着她给自己讲训练的过程，和如何一次次把对手惨痛击败。  
Wanda则经常会跑很远的路去买各种精致又好吃的东西，犒劳每天高强度运动的小孩。  
可今天的Natalia却有点反常，不仅对她买回来的食物一口未动，脸色也是十分阴沉。  
“怎么了honey，哪里不舒服吗？”揉了揉小姑娘耷拉着的脑袋，Wanda有点担心的问道。  
“明天，我就要接受红房给我的最后考验了。”Natalia抬起头，很认真的看着她。“如果…我不能成为最优秀的特工，那我就会成为一粒他们废弃的棋子…”少女声音沙哑，从她颤抖的双肩Wanda能够感受到她的恐惧。  
“Natalia，你不会。相信我，你一定会成功。”她将默默流泪的少女紧紧抱住，“你会离开红房，拥有美好的未来。”  
Wanda身体的温暖和身上的气息在西伯利亚冰冷的夜晚像一团炙热的火焰，融化了Natalia内心积压多年的冰雪。她们相拥而眠，彼此的呼吸交缠在一起。

“你到底想胡闹到什么时候？”  
半梦半醒间，沉闷的男声在Wanda耳边响起。  
“Doctor Strange？”  
Wanda起身看着身披红色斗篷漂浮在自己头上的男人。  
“Wanda，你可真是让我好找啊。”对方责备的语气让Wanda心虚地别过头，避开他的目光。  
“很抱歉，我不是成心想要偷你的东西。”从脖子上取下时间宝石递给他，“喏，完整无缺。”  
Doctor Strange接过宝石，激动的亲了两口才舍得戴上。“别以为我会这么轻易原谅你！”Strange翻了个白眼，“不过现在，还是赶紧带你回去比较重要。来吧，跟紧我。”  
法师挥动着手里的权杖，很快时间通道便被打开。Wanda盯着泛着金光的入口，却久久没有迈开步伐。  
“你还在等什么？快进去吧。”Strange不耐烦的催促道。为了找到Wanda，他几乎跑遍了她有可能出现的每个时空，但都一无所获。为此还被Natasha狠狠的教训了一番，说他一个至尊法师，连看护好宝石这种最基本的事情都做不好，搞得他一肚子牢骚没地方撒。  
“对不起，我不能跟你回去。”Wanda回头看了一眼仍在熟睡中的Natalia，在这种时候，无论如何也不能离开她。  
“什么？你这是什么意思！你……”暴躁的Strange顺着Wanda眼神的方向瞟去，一眼便看到了躺在那儿的Natalia。  
“这是…Natasha？！哦不，应该是小Natasha。”他似乎明白了Wanda不肯跟他回去的原因。“Wanda，你消失的这一个月，就是每天和她腻在一起吗？怎么，和老人家待烦了出来找找新鲜吗？”Strange调侃着她，却也好奇小Nat到底和现在那个凶巴巴的女魔头有什么区别，于是又凑过脑袋去看了看睡颜平静的Natalia。  
“还是挺可爱的，跟长大了凶巴巴的样子一点儿也不像。”  
“够了，你会吵到她的。”Wanda一脸无奈地将围观的Strange拉了回来。  
“我知道你不愿意，可是迟早还是要回去的，你总不可能在这里陪她一辈子吧。”他好心的提醒着，“更何况，这次再不把你安全请带回去，大Natasha一定不会放过我，她现在可不再是什么娇俏的少女了，没人敢招惹她。”  
Strange忿忿不平地控诉着Natasha的行径，越想越觉得，今天说什么也要把Wanda给带走。  
“好吧…我会跟你回去的，不过请再给我一天时间，我还有一些事情需要处理。”Wanda思考了很久终于让步，她知道这样不是长久的办法，更何况在时间的那头，她的爱人也在等着她回去。  
“那可说好了，明天这个时候我来接你。”说完他便走进通道，面前金色的光圈随着他的离开越缩越小，直至消失。

第二天，Wanda整日都提心吊胆，一方面担心着Natalia今天的表现，另一方面，不知道如何向她阐述自己要离开的事实。  
浑浑噩噩地过了一整天，夜晚终于悄然而至，Wanda准备了一桌丰盛的晚餐，坐在一边静静等候着小姑娘。她并不担心Natalia能否赢得这次的胜利，结果早已了然于心，她担心的，是自己的离开会伤害到心思敏感的小孩，她好不容易才有了一个可以信任的对象。  
等了许久也不见有人来，Wanda坐不住拿起外套就要出门去找她。打开门的一霎那，却看见小姑娘正站在门口，头上落满了积雪。不知道她究竟站了多久，脚踩过的地方留下一个浅浅的小坑。  
“Natalia，为什么不进去呢？”她细心地替小孩擦去头发上的积雪，将她迎了进去。  
“我赢了。”进屋后，Natalia才徐徐开口，语气里却半点没有成功的喜悦。  
“我知道你会成功的。”Wanda亲了亲她的额头鼓励道。  
“明天，他们将会为我举行毕业典礼…作为我的毕业礼物。”少女不带任何情绪波动的话让Wanda心猛地一沉，她们都很清楚“毕业典礼”意味着什么，Wanda想开口制止，却被Natalia一个手势拦住。  
“Wanda，是时候了。”Natalia沉默了许久，对上Wanda的眼神，她的眼眶红红的像是极力地压制着自己。  
“你说什么？”  
“是时候，该回去了。”Natalia的声音有了轻微的颤抖，一行清泪缓缓从她眼里流下，但很快又倔强的别过头去将它们擦掉。作为红房子培育出来最优秀的杀手，她从没有哪一刻像现在这样，将自己的情绪暴露在别人面前。  
“你都知道了？”  
“Wanda，我是一名特工，任何一点风吹草动我都知道。”Natalia苦笑着，“你应该和那个男人回去。”  
“不！我不想回去。明天，他们就要为你举行毕业典礼了，你知道这意味着什么吗！”Wanda情绪激动地吼着，“我们一起离开吧Natalia，离开这里。”她紧紧地握住Natalia的手，拉着她就要往外走去，可后者却不为所动。  
“这样是行不通的，Wanda。”少女伸手轻柔的替足足高了她半个头的女巫擦掉脸上的眼泪，“如果可以，我真的很想跟你走，我发誓，我真的想…”  
Wanda将她搂进怀里，像是要把她揉进自己的身体里一样用力。两个人都沉默不语，只是静静地感受着对方的温度。  
过了很久Natalia才从Wanda怀中钻出来，看着她的眼神决绝而果断，“回去吧，Wanda。”  
女巫没说话，眼里满是不舍。  
“遇见你之前，我从来不知道自己的过去从何处开始，未来在哪里终结，我对自己的人生没有太多期待。但现在因为你，我才开始对未来有了期盼。所以Wanda，你一定要回去，在时间的那头，我们终会再相见的。”她将自己所有的深情都凝聚在了看向Wanda的眼神里，“你一定，要在未来等我。”  
“我等你，一直等你。”Wanda一字一句地向她保证着，她知道，不论多么困难，Natalia最终一定会冲破重重阻碍来到她身边。

而小女巫不知道的是，在后来长达将近一个世纪的时间里，Natalia无数次在任务中险些丧命，但都顽强的挺了过来，为的仅仅是她的那份坚信，要活着，去到那个有她的未来。


End file.
